The Spongy King
by Boolia
Summary: Eagar SpongeBob just can't wait to be king. However, the evil Plankton has his own ways to steal the thone. Later, SpongeBob isn't so sure anymore. Can Toadsworth help him to be the rightful king he was destined to be before its too late?
1. Prologue

The Spongy King

Prologue

_"I'm a lemur!"_ King Julien sang bouncing and dancing to the song on the CD player. Most all the cartoons were in a circle outside, waiting for their new future king to be presented.

_"Yes, I'm a lemur; I'm a moving grooving jumpy lemur! Oh I'm a lemur; I'm a moving groovin' jumpy lemur! Don't you call me leer or moor because I'm a lemur; I'm a groovin' movin' jumpy lemur! Oh yeah well I'm a_…" He then stopped dancing and took out the disc. Maurice stopped dancing.

"Why stop the music highness?" he wanted to know.

"Why...did the…music stop playing?" Mort asked, still running tiredly, and then fainted on the grass.

"This music is so lame!" The king lemur said. "Let's listen to this, _my_ song!" He popped in his disc, the music started.

"_Woo hoo!_ Now we're rockin'! This is _my_ kind of music, come on everyone, _dance_! Come on readers, get off of your lazy rumps and watch how a lemur boogies down!" He and the cartoons started dancing to the music. Maurice and Mort got up and danced along tiredly. The king started to sing with the mike.

_"I like to move it, move it! I like to move it, move it! I like to_…"

_"MOVE IT!!"_ The cartoons shouted at the same time.

_"I like to move, move it! We all like to…"_

_"MOVE IT!" _The cartoons caught the king when he jumped on them and they moved him from cartoon to cartoon.

"_I like to move it, move it_!" Wanda sang. Cosmo ate a piece of sprinkled doughnut in his hand and sang too.

_"I like to eat it, eat it!"_ He then saw his glaring family, all looking at him. He gulped the doughnut down. "Oops, I mean…" He then danced and went to reality. "_Move, move it_!" Timmy joined in.

"_I like to move it, move it! Poof likes to_…" Then they all got silent, waiting for the fairy baby to sing his part.

_"Mooive, movit!_" He piped up. All the cartoons aaaahed at the innocent baby. Poof just blushed, looking as sweet as can be.

"Close enough!" Cosmo said. They all started up again.

"_I like to move it, move it!"_ Karl sang. "Major _Monogram sir likes to…"_

_"Move it!_" Monogram sang along. "_When I like to boogie down, Agent P here likes to_..." The platypus twirled around in midair, and landed on his two webbed feet.

Perry just chattered (_Move it, move it_!) They all kept dancing and singing along, until Toadsworth spoke into the mike.

_"Attention, attention_!" Toadsworth spoke. Every cartoon looked at him.

"Hey do you mind?" Julien said to the old toad. "We're groovin' here! So get in the crowed, and let's boog…"

"Ok." Toadsworth told him. "But I just want to say that the baby is wide awake and ready to be presented."

_"THE NEW BABY IS AWAKE AND READY TO BE PRESENTED_!" Julien echoed loudly into the mike. The others all cheered.

"Ok, don't go anywhere!" Toadsworth told everyone as he went to get baby SpongeBob from the future king's parents. He looked at the happy parents, then at the little child.

"Ready to be presented?" He asked him.

_"Goo goo_!" Baby SpongeBob replayed, shaking his rattle. Toadsworth grabbed him, carried him to the mike, and then showed him to the cartoons. The cartoons cheered and bowed to their new ruler, except Julien.

"New ruler?" He asked. "They must be talking about me! I don't know why they're not bowing to me, but I'll play along!" He then bowed with the others. "Hey look, I'm bowing to the sponge who's not the king! I should do this more often, this is fun and good for my back!"

After that was done and after presents were opened; the cartoons danced and ate to the music.

_"I like to move move it! We all like to…MOVE IT!!!" _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Pease Mr. Plamktom sir." Pichu begged in his cage. "Pease let me out of dis cage." Plankton was in his lawn chair and shades relaxing, while poor Pichu was locked up in a little cage.

_"No!"_ Plankton snapped.

"_Buts… buts_…you haves to."

"And why do I have too you filthy little dumb rodent? This is America; therefore I can do what I want."

"Then I cam do what I wants tos toos!" Plankton looked at the caged Pichu who was giving him the puppy dog look.

"_NO_! He roared.

"If you let mes gos." The mouse pokemon took out a lump of applesauce out of his ear and offered it to Plankton. "I'll offirs you some applesauce."

"_Ewww no_!" He swiped the applesauce away. "I don't want your garbage; talk about disgusting!" Pichu ratted the bars frantically now.

_"Pease_ sir! I'm beggimgs you, lets me goes! I evems says da P word amb dis times its wasm't Pichu or Plamktom! Pease have mercy om mes!"

"NO!"

"Pretty pease?"

"No!"

"Pretty pease with dat red fruit on tops?"

"No!"

"Pretty pease with dat red fruit spimkles, applesauce, applesauce, and more applesauce…"

"_NO!_" Plankton had enough! He went out of his lawn chair, took of his shades (That covered his entire one eye) and looked at Pichu dead in the eyes.

"LOOK YOU LOWER LIFE RAT!"

"I'm a mous…"

"I DON'T _CARE!_ YOU DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY! _CAPEECH_?"

"Uh whats does ca…"

"OH JUST PUT A SOCK IN IT WILL YA?!"

"Okays I wills. Just let me outs amb I wills." Plankton looked confused.

"_What?_"

"Lets me outs, yous wamts me to puts a sock in it rights?"

"Yeah."

"Wells you gottas let me into your room or wheres you sleeps at nights, and I'll eats one of your socks."

"And just let you _escape_?"

"I's womts escapes, actually I wills but…"

"OH IT WAS JUST A FIGURE OF SPEECH!!!"

"_Speech?_ Whats you gommas wites your speech oms? Why Pichus are da greatests? To respects Pichus evreywheres?" Plankton growled. "The history on applesauce's? The history on Pichus? What?"

"OH JUST _CAN _IT!"

"Okays buts I needs to go fimbs a cam and…"

"Would you just shut up???!!!"

"Wells _sures!_ Why didm't yous just asks? Of course I'll shuts ups. All you had to do was asks." Plankton groaned as he laid back down on his lawn chair.

"Mistreating a poor helpless creature again Plankton?" Mr. Squarepants asked. Squidward was beside him. Plankton turned to Mr. Squarepants. He laughed little.

"Oh hi Hared." Plankton greeted. "About the rat."

"Mouse!" Pichu piped up.

"Yeah about the mouse in the cage, he wanted to be in that cage."

"No I didm't!" Plankton looked at Piichu. "Shut up, yes you did!"

"I dids? Hmm, I's dom'ts remembers wamtings to bees im a cage. Oh wells, guess I dids buts I chamges my mimbs, I wamta be free agaiams!"

"Shut up you!"

"Okays, heys you triks me! I didm't wamts to be in a cage. I wamts out! I'll calls my lawyer if I hads omes om yous!" He rattled the cage. "Lets me outs, I'm too cutsy wootsy to bes im here, let me outs!" Plankton looked at Mr. Squarepants again.

"That Pichu is like a kid huh?" Plankton chucked a little. "They say the darnest things, don't they?" Mr. Squarepants wasn't amused one bit. Plankton stopped.

"Cartoon animal abusement." Mr. Squarepants said. "Plankton how low can you get?"

"Apparently really _extremely_ low!" Plankton chucked again. Mr. Squarepants looked at Squidward.

"Squidward." He said to him.

"Yes majesty?" Squidward asked.

"Free Pichu. Won't you?"

"Right away sir." Squidward went to the cage and unlocked it. The door opened and Pichu stepped out.

"Ohs thamks yous sir, yous ares a hero to Pichus everyswheres."

"Don't thank me. Thank my majesty." Pichu turned to Mr. Squarepants and bowed.

"Thamks yous sirs!" Mr. Squarepants bowed as well.

"It was my pressure." Then Pichu scampered of.

"Aw man Harold!" Plankton said. "Now I don't have any company."

"Sorry plankton. But don't you have company like the villains?"

"Yeah, but they won't talk to me all day like Pichu can! He's more entertaining!"

"Yeah, he _is _the life of the party."

"_Yes!_" Squidward mumbled to himself. "He's a_ joy _to have around. What will we do without him?"

"Anyways," Mr. Squarepants continued. In speaking of party, I hate to gloat, but you missed out on a rockin' party!"

"Oh boo hoo!" Plankton pretended. "I missed the part where Yoshi, Kirby, and Munchlax ate all of the food?"

"Yes, but you missed something really important."

"Let me guess, Cosmo's lame puppet show starring Mr. Neigh Nigh and his precious nickel Phillip?"

"Yeah, but something more important."

"Does it have to do with your lame little son by any chance?"

"Yes, but he's not lame! He's my pride and joy and he will be your future king like everyone else."

"We'll see Harold." Plankton said, going away. "We'll see!" He then disappeared behind a rock.

"Something smells fishy about him Plankton." Mr. Squarepants told Squidward. "I don't like it. I don't like it one bit."

"Yeah no kidding!" Squidward plugged his long nose. "_Woo yee_! He hasn't showered in weeks again. I can tell!"

"Yeah those villains have those personal hygiene issues, don't they?"

"Yeah, well they _are_ evil! That means they do the opposite of what we smart nice cartoons do."

"Good point Squiddy." They started walking out. "They sure do!"

Twelve years later have passed and SpongeBob has grown into a nice eager young preteen. He went into his parents' bedroom. Mr. and Mrs. Squarepants were sound asleep, but did that stop SpongeBob? No suree! The young sponge went by to where his fathers side. Mr. Squarepants was lightly snoring.

"Dad!" Spongebob said no success. "_Dad!" _He was still sound asleep. SpongeBob shook his father. "Come on dad; rise and shine, come on and wake up! Come on dad!" When he had enough, he took his hands away and stepped back. The little sponge took a big breath and let it out all at once.

"_DAD, WAKE UP_!!!" He shouted. His parents opened their eyes and groaned.

"SpongeBob, do you want to wake the whole cartoon world?" Hared asked his son. "It's eight in the morning on a Sunday! You don't go back to school until tomorrow. Now as you excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

"No dad!" SpongeBob said before he could turn over. "Dad please. You promised that you would take me jelly fishing at 8:30. You prominsed, and a prominse is a promise!" Mr. Squarepants sighed, sat in bed, slipped his slippers on, yawned, and then got up.

"Okay." He said; "You're right, let's go."

"_YES!_" Little SpongeBob was happy. "Thanks dad, you're the best."

"Why thank you son." Little SpongeBob started for the door. "Come on dad, race ya! 1, 2, 3 _go!"_

_"SpongeBob_!" His mom called. SpongeBob stopped and turned around.

"Yes mom?"

"Haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh yeah, _love you mom!"_

"Well yeah, but what must you must remember when you're with your dad?"

"Don't talk to strangers. I know that mom."

"_And_?"

"I must listen to him and obey him at all costs."

"Yeah _and?"_ SpongeBob sighed and slumped his soldiers. "Always be kind to cartoon animals and don't go near one without your dad and…" SpongeBob was now impatient.

_"Mom!"_ He complained. "I'll be fine, don't worry! The jellies will be out of jelly!" He started for the door again. "Come on dad!" His parents laughed as they kissed.

"That SpongeBob!" His mom said. "What will we do without him?"

"He acts like a real normal kid." Her husband agreed. "It's hard to imagine that he will be king one day. Well love you honey."

"Love you Harold."

"_Dad!_" SpongeBob interrupted. "Come on!" His dad laughed as he followed his eager son.

"Okay, coming son!" His wife waved one final goodbye.

"I beat you out dad!" He said when they were outside.

"You certainly did son. Congrats!" They both went to Jellyfish Fields.

"So all of Cartoon World will be mine dad?" SpongeBob wanted to know as he caught a jellyfish in his net.

"Yep son!" His father nodded. "Everything will be all yours."

"Wow really? Even the villain's lair?" Mr. Squarepants then looked serious.

"No son! That place is strictly off limits."

"But you said a king could do whatever he pleases, right dad?"

"Not everything son. There's more."

"_Really_? There's more!?" Harold chucked to himself.

"Hay Pat!" SpongeBob said as he met with his best friend. Patrick and his mom were licking ice cream cones. "Guess what? I just heard of this awesome place from my dad. Come on. You just got to see it!"

"What is this place?" Patrick's mom asked. SpongeBob hesitated.

"Uh, Walt Disney World? No, it's Goofy Goobers!" SpongeBob lied.

"_GOOFY GOOBERS_???!!!" Patrick was so excited that he tossed his ice cream away. "I want to go, I want to go!" He then turned to his mom. "Can I mommy? Please?" He grinned, showing his putrid teeth.

"Okay." His mom said.

"_YES!_" The boys jumped up and started walking.

"But I'm going with you!" Squidward said going with them. "Since you're going with Patrick, there will be loads of trouble up ahead."

"Okay Squiddy!" SpongeBob told him. "You can come, we'd be delighted!" Squidward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was _afraid_ you were going to say that."

"_Yay!_" Patrick cheered. "Three friends on an adventure to the uh…well unknown place, how amazing!"

"Yeah, I'm _thrilled!"_ said a sarcastic Squidward.

"_Psst, Patrick_!" SpongeBob whispered to him. "Allow me to tell you where we're really going." Patrick looked at his friend.

"We're not going to Walt Disney World, Goofy Goobers, or Lego Land California?"

"Correct, hey where did you get Lego Land from? I didn't mention that."

"Yeah I know; I just wanted to go there you know, to see all of the clothes circle all day in a porthole on a magic machine."

"Uh, no!"

"What, you _lied t_o my mom? That's it, I'm leaving!" SpongeBob stopped him before he could go.

"I'm sorry I lied Pat." SpongeBob confessed. "But trust me this place will knock your socks of!"

"But I'm not wearing any…"

"This place will be the bomb! Trust me, it'll be better then Walt Disney World, Glove World, or Goofy Goobers."

"What about Waffle World?"

"Or Waffle World whatever that is."

"Waffle World is a store where…"

"It'll be a thousand times better!"

"Where are we going?" SpongeBob made sure Squidward couldn't hear, then whispered to his friend.

"We're going to the Villain's Lair." Patrick gasped.

"Villain's Lair? But isn't that place strictly off limits to us?"

"Yes! But not if we get caught! Besides we'll be together!"

"I don't know SpongeBob. This plan smells fishy to me."

"Oh no Patrick. That's your Garlic Pizza you had this morning."

"Oh yeah." Squidward came besides the two.

"What are you idiots blabbering about now?" Squidward commanded to know.

"Uh what do you mean?" SpongeBob said, trying to sound innocent. "We weren't discussing anything." Squidward wasn't amused.

"Oh _yeah?"_ He challenged. "If you weren't discussing, then why were your mouths moving, _huh?_"

"Uh…we were…"

"He's on to us SpongeBob!" Patrick blurted out. "_Run_!"

"Uh we were…"

"I'm _waiting!_"

"We were praticeing our new song in the all female choir!" Patrick piped in. They looked at him.

"I never knew you two boobs were in choir. Especially an all female choir."

_"Yup_! We're in Tiptup's choir of females. Two females dropped out, so we had to fill in for them instead. Wanna hear it?"

"No that's all right. I don't…"

"It goes like this!" He paused and looked at his buddy. "Uh SpongeBob, how did it go again?"

"It went like this." SpongeBob got ready.

"_Oh no!"_ Groaned Squidward. Not another story song. Not by these two, not now!" SpongeBob started their song.

_"Oh it will be the best day ever, cause I'm going to be the main event like no king was before!"_

"Oh _yeah!"_ Squidward challenged. "Well I never had seen a king that acts so childishly as you!" He prinked the sponge's nose.

_"I'm going to be huge event like never before; I'm going beyond what no sponge has ever accomplished before! Watch! I'm working on my laugh_!" SpongeBob laughed, making Squidward plugged his ears.

"You think they ever want a fool as their king?_ Dream on!"_

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ He and Patrick splashed in some puddles.

"Now look here mister! There's no way that'll happen with that attitude!"

_"No one said do that or stop that_!" Patrick joined in.

"_No one said… hmmm, no one said… that your pizza will be here in thirty minutes_?" They went on.

"_Free to do whatever I say_."

"That's defrently _not_ going to happen!"

"_Free to do it all my wayyyyyyy!"_

"Now look here. I…" Squidward ran into a Doniphan.

_"Kings don't need sourpusses for a start!"_

"If he's going to be king, count me out! Out of Cartoon World, I don't care! As long as it's far _far _away from here; because _this child is getting out of tentacle_!"

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king_!" Squidward went by Perry who was watching with other cartoons with interest. His hat was off for respect.

"Tell me Perry. He is not _really_ going to be king, is he?" Perry nodded. Squidward collapsed and groaned.

"I was afraid you were going to nod yes. Will this nightmare never end? It hasn't even stated and already… _it'll be total chaos when he's king." _

_"It's going to be my best day, cause everywhere I'll be standing in the spotlightttt!"_

"Not _yet _and hopefully _never!"_ Then Yoshi ate Squidward and shot him out of his mouth like a cannon.

_"Um- bum!"_ Spat Yoshi. All of the cartoons sang as they threw Sponge and Pat in the air.

_"It's going to truly be SpongeBob's greatest best day ever and thing!" _

_"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

"Oh he… he…now what was it?"

_"I just can't wait to be king!"_

"Oh yeah! He just can't wait to be a taxi driver! Or was it a chuffer? Burping Champion? To defeat the giant moneyman and save the ninth dimension? Uhh, a taxi driver? I give up!" All of the cartoons except Squidward sang.

_"Oh I just can't waaaaiiiit to be kiiinnnngggggg!!!!!!"_ Then the song was over and everyone went home.

"Patrick, let's roll down that hill!" SpongeBob said, pointing to a nearby hill.

_"Okay!"_ The sea star agreed. Then the two laughed as they rolled all the way down. Then the two got up when they herd evil laughter, they were near the Villain's Lair.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh!" SpongeBob said, looking around the place. He went to his friend. "Evil laughter, super sharp pointy rocks, a huge electric fence surrounding the area, a hot lava pit, an electric eel pool, signs that say "Keep out Good Cartoons or we'll eliminate you". Patrick do you know where we are?!"

"Chuckie Cheeses?" Patrick guessed. "Barney's secret playground? Blue's room, Elmo's World?"

"We made it Pat!" SpongeBob shouted. "We made it to our destination!"

"Ronald McDonald's House?"

"No! We made it to the Villain's Lair!"

"Yay!" Then the two boys held hands as they danced around and chanted.

_"WE MADE IT TO THE VILLIAN'S LAIR, WE MADE IT TO THE VILLIAN'S LAIR, WE MADE IT TO THE VILLIAN'S LAIR, YAY!" _The boys hugged each other as Squidward crawled on the scene. He looked exhausted! He then collapsed. SpongeBob and Patrick stopped dancing and looked at Squidward.

"Whoa, Squidward what happened to you?" SpongeBob asked. "You don't look so good, you look beat up. What happened?"

"Long story." Squidward managed to answer then stood up. He dusted himself off, and then looked around. "W-where are we?"

"Glad you asked." SpongeBob told Squidward. "We're at the _Villain's Lair!" _

"Wait, Villain's Lair, what?!"

"Well, the script to this parody said we're supposed to go here, so here we are! Pretty swell place huh?"

"This is what I dreapt how Chuckie's front yard will be like!" Patrick added "I can't wait to go inside!" Squidward looked at his watch, and then started pushing the boys home.

"Oh look at the time!" He said. "Well we must be going, come on!"

"Uh Squidward, why are we leaving?" SpongeBob wanted to know. "It's only half past noon."

"Uh, aren't you guys late for your female choir concert?"

"Oh, that isn't till Monday."

"Well, practice makes perfect; come on!" Then the three heard the same evil laughhters again. They tried to find where the laughs were coning from.

"Look!" SpongeBob pointed at Grounder, Escargoon, and Dr. Doofenschirz as they were coming towards them. "Bad guys."

"_Oh great_!" Sighed a sarcastic Squidward. "Just when things could get worse, it did. Will this nightmare ever end?"

"Well, well, well look at who we have here." Grounder observed.

"Some nosy no good trespassers." Escargooon added.

"Who should leave right now." Dr. Doofenschmirz said. "You know we can take them to court if they refuse to leave our property."

"You can't do that." SpongeBob said. "For I am future king of Cartoon World."

"Oh in that case." Grounder said then bowed to the prince. "Oh mighty future king of Cartoon World. I welcome you with great pressure your royalty."

"Why thank you." SpongeBob said with pride. "You're too kind."

"Uh. You do know that you're bowing on a pointy rock right?" Dr. D asked. Grounder looked at where he was pointing to; indeed his chest was resting on a pointy rock.

"Oh." Grounder realized. Then _"OWWWWWWWW_!" he sprang into the air.

"Stupid idiot robot." Escargoon said. "He's dumber then my majesty."

"I _know_!" Dr. D agreed. "I'm so glad Norm is _so _much smarter."

"Anyways." Escargoon told the trespassers. "You freaks get out or we're taking you in!"

"In where?" Patrick wanted to know. "Valley Fair? Mickey's Clubhouse? Pancake World? Disney World where dreams come true?"

"No! Leave or we're take you to juvenile jail!"

"Oh. Chuckie Cheeses would've been more fun. But _okay_!"

"You _can't_ take us in!" SpongeBob told them. "We're simply too innocent and cute to go, and I'm the future king! Therefore I can do whatever I want when I want."

"Boy, what a spoiled little brat." Dr. D groaned. "If he thinks this country is _that _free."

"Well, we love to hang around and chat." Squidward told the villains. "But unfortunately, we got to go!" All three good guys started to leave when the bud guys stopped them in their tracks.

"Really?" Escargoon asked. "So soon? Where are you all headed in such a hurry?"

"Uh..." Squidward thought a minute. "We all got a wedding to attend."

"Oh _yeah_!" Grounder challenged. "And who's getting married?"

"Uh… Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty."

"Oh, okay. Have fun!" Grounder waved to them as they dashed away. Escargoon bonked the robot on the head. Grounder rubbed his head and looked at the snail.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot!" Escargoon said. "Can't you tell that they were fibbing? They were only tricking you as they make their escape. Get them!" The villains chased the good guys into the lair.

"Uh oh!" SpongeBob said when they reached a dead end. "Dead end. How are we going to escape now?"

"You know SpongeBob." Patrick said. "I really wish we were at Waffle World right now" The villains then approached.

"_Ha, ha, ha_!" Escargoon laughed. "Trapped like rats."

"Oh no." SpongeBob told the snail. "We can't be trapped as rats. You see, I'm a sponge, Pat's a sea star, and Squid's a…"

"_OH IT WAS JUST A FIGURE OF SPPECH_!"

"Fine, so it was. But I'm the future king so what I say goes. And I say will you please let us out?!"

"And I say no!"

"And I say let my son, his friend, and my servant go!" Came a familiar voice. The villains became shock.

"Dr. D, was that you?" Grounder asked.

"No." Dr. D shook his head. "Was it you Grounder?"

"No, I don't think so. Was it you Escargoon?"

"No. It wasn't me you dingbot!"

"Hmmm, I know it wasn't Perry, since he can't talk, so who was it?"

"It was me you silly villains." They looked as Harold attacked them and pinned them all down to the ground.

"Hey no fair!" Dr. D complained. "You're stealing Perry's job. You know, he won't like you for this."

_"SILENCE_!" Harold yelled. The villains grew silent immediately.

"If you three come near my son again…"

"That was your son?" Escargooon fibbed. "We didn't know. We thought he was just a kid with his friends on our property. Did you know Dr. D?" Dr. D shook his head. He looked at Grounder/ "Did you know he was his son Grounder?"

"Uh, I think so." Grounder admitted. Harold pinned them down tighter. They all gave goofy grins.

"Ha, ha, kids!" Dr. D laughed guiltily. "Always getting into all sorts of mischief. Well as they say in Germany, _Ciao_!" Then the three left the cave like bullets. SpongeBob, knowing he was in for it came beside his dad.

"Dad." He started. "I'm so sorry."

"We're talk about this at home son!" Harold told his son. "Come on." All of them started walking.

"Guess we're not getting donuts huh?" Patrick asked. His friend didn't speak.

Plankton was watching in the back, and he was not pleased of what just happened.

"Squidward!" Harold called when they were near home. Squidward by his side.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Take Patrick home. I got to teach my son a valuable lesson." Squidward obeyed, and went by SpongeBob and Pat.

"Pat." He told the starfish. "We got to go, come on."

_"Okay!"_ Patrick went with Squidward. "Save a doughnut for me SpongeBob!" SpongeBob sadly watched them depart.

"Sponge_Bob!_" Harold called. SpongeBob slowly went to his dad. Squidward was right; he wasn't fit to be king like his dad.

"SpongeBob." Harold said once he sensed his son by his side, He looked at him. "I'm deeply disappointed in you."

"I know."

"You had me worried sick, what's worse, you put Patrick in danger."

"I was just going by the script."

"Oh you do what the _script _says, but not you ol' _man?_"

"And I was trying to also be brave like you."

"SpongeBob, bravery doesn't mean looking for mischief."

"It doesn't?" Harold shook his head.

"No. I am only brave when I have to be."

"Oh. Dad, I'm sorry. Were you scared?"

"Yes. I was scared I might lose you."

"Oh I guess kings get scared too." Harold nodded. "I bet those three clowns were even _scareder_!" Harold laughed.

"Because no one messes with the king!" He than gave his son a noogie. SpongeBob escapes, then the two playfully chased each other.

"Escargoon, Grounder, Dr. Doofenschmirtz!" Plankton called. "We need to talk!" The three approached.

"If this is about the broken marble stature of you." Grounder said. Then I'm sorry. It's just that we were chasing those trespassers and…"

"You broke my stature?" Commanded Plankton.

"Well, yes but…" Plankton sighed.

"We'll discuss it later. Anyways I called you here if you know how I can be king, any ideas?" Dr. D spoke up.

"But what about King Dedede or Bowser as king? They seem pretty commanding about it."

"I WILL BE KING AND THAT'S _FINAL_!!!" Dr. D looked scared.

"Okay okay, you can be king. _Sheech_, don't need to be commanding about it."

"I know!" Grounder piped up. "How about a contest against you and Mr. Squarepants. Who ever catches the blue hedgehog first gets to be king!" Escargoon bonked Grounder on the head.

"That's a stupid idea! You only suggested it for your needs, not Plankton's!" Then he looks at Plankton. "Sorry. The only thing I can think of for you being king is for you to kill Harold and SpongeBob. But let's face it, that's never going to…"

_"Exactly_!" The three looked up questionly. "I'll kill them both, and then I'll take the throne!" He laughed. "So diabolical, I like it!"

"But sir." Grounder said. "Isn't murdering illegal _and _a sin?"

"It is to good guys. But not to us villains, we don't care about the law. We can do whatever we want."

"_Ohhhhhh_." Then the four all laughed evilly.

"Now, swing on this hook until your father gets back with your surprise." Plankton told the little sponge. In front of them was a hook from a fishing rod.

"I wonder what the surprise is." SpongeBob said. "Maybe it's a Mermaid man action figure, a new bike, or even my very own boat to drive. Whatever it is, it'll be _awesome!"_ Plankton laughed.

"It'll be awesome all right" Then he muttered to himself. "When I'll take the throne of course." He laughed evilly to himself and started to leave.

"Hey Plankton!" SpongeBob said. "I bet I'll love the surprise whatever it is, won't I?"

"SpongeBob, the surprise is to _die _for."

"I hope it's not about real death that would be a very sad tragedy."

"Uh yeah. SpongeBob, remember to swing on that hook."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I almost forgot." So SpongeBob played on the hook as Plankton left.

"_Woo hooo_!" SpongeBob cried as he swung on the hook. "Look at me; I'm Tarzan Sponge, _yippeeeeee!!!!!!"_ He laughed until he felt a sudden jerk.

"Hmmm, that's odd." SpongeBob said to himself. "I wonder what's happening. Whoa!" Then the hook shook. The Sponge hung on for deal life.

_"HEELLLLLPPPPPPPP_!" He screamed.

"I wonder what that's yelling." Harold said. He and Squidward were walking nearby. "It sounds like… _SPONGEBOB_!!!" Harold and Squidward faced the horrid sight of the young sponge.

"I'll get help!" Squidward told Mr. Squarepants. He then ran for help as Harold raced towards his son.

"Dad, help me!" SpongeBob cried. "I'm slipping!"

"I'm coming son!" Harold ran towards the hook. "Hold on!" SpongeBob closed his eyes, waiting for the end.

When Harold was close, Plankton put out his tiny leg and tripped him!

"Oops!" Plankton faked. "My bad!" Harold screamed as he fell and bumped his head hard on the metal. He went to the ground, his eyes closed, lying still without a sign of breathing. Plankton hid behind the bush again. The hook stopped shaking, and SpongeBob slowly got off.

_"Phew_!" He wiped his brow. "Glad that's over. Look dad, I'm safe, I'm saf…" he screamed when he saw the freighting sight of his father, laying there motionless.

"Uh.. dad?" The sponge tried to push his dad back up. "Come on, I'm safe; time to go home." He then tried pulling. Come on dad. Dad?" he put his hands on his fathers chest, no breathing. The sponge then gasped. "Oh no!" He withdrew his hands as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh dad, why does it have to be this way? _Why_? You were such a great father, but _why?_" He then broke out crying. Plankton then approached the sobbing sponge.

"SpongeBob what have you done?" Plankton said. SpongeBob looked at him, still teary eyed. "You wanted to be king so fast, that you killed your own father?"

"I-I don't know what happened." SpongeBob confessed. "I didn't know I committed the murder but okay. I was just doing what you sad to do. I played on the hook, it jerked, my dad came to rescue me, and the next thing I knew is… he's dead. Oh what have I done?"

"What would your mom think?"

"You're right. There's no way I can live this down. What do you think I should do?"

"Run away SpongeBob; run away and never return." Little SpongeBob then took of running. Not once did he look back.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, Harold's death was very tragic indeed." Plankton said at Harold's funeral that night. All of the cartoons circled around the casket, each with tears in their eyes and some crying, mourning for the loss of their ruler. The cartoons with hats on took their hats off in respect. "So, so tragic. He was a great king who ruled this land for many years. We all are going to miss him dearly." The cartoons got ready to prey.

After the prayer, Plankton spoke again.

"And in other news…" He told them. We got a new villain on our side. Well actually he was with us before, but now he mysteriously got a brand new look and has outstanding vocabulary for some reason. Please welcome the new and improved Anti, _Foop_!" All the villains cheered as lightning streaked the nighttime sky as it started to pour. The good cartoons shivered in fright. Some of them hid their heads, some behind tree trunks. Poof looked scared as he held tightly and whimpered at his mom. Wanda consoled her baby.

"There, there Poof." She told him. "It'll be alright. As long as we all stick together, everything'll be fine." Poof still whimpered and hugged his mom tightly as loud thunder boomed.

Two lightning bolts steaked, then the new anti appeared with evil glaring red eyes. As the thunder and lighting stopped, Foop could be seen clearly now

"Hello cartoons." He said evilly.

"_Hay!"_ Patrick piped up. "You remind me of my friend SpongeBob, he's square too!"

"Shut up you!" He told the starfish. Patrick, who was now freighted, nodded. "And I do _not _look like your lame loser friend. I hardly know him, and already he's a complete low rate imbecile."

"Uh excuse me." Dr. D spoke up. Foop looked at him. "Not to intrude or anything, but how did you get cube shaped? Weren't you round before?"

"I was hungry and somebody stupidly left their game system unattended." Then, Grounder wheeled outside.

"You guys." He said to them. "Sorry to interrupt, but has anyone seen my game cube around? I paused to go to the bathroom, but when I come back, it's all gone."

"Oh so that is what is was." Foop said. "BURP!!" He burped loudly. "You should learn how to take care of your toys more carefully. You just can't leave it unattended like that or it might disappear on you."." Grounder looked disappointed.

"But, but that was my friend."

"Honestly you need _far_ better friends then _Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue."_

"Hay!" Dr. D piped up. "Foop spells backwards is…uh…Foop is uh.."

"Yes yes, we all know it spells my arch nemesis Poof. Men I _despise_ that baby.

"Hay! You have a nemesis just like me! We have so much in common."

"Uh, yeah don't we all? Well Doof spelled backwards is…" He leaned in as he said it. "_Food!"_ Kirby, Yoshi, and Munchlax piped up to the word.

"_Poyo?!"_ Kirby asked Foop with shiny eyes.

"Food's right over there my friends." He told them, pointing his bottle at Dr. D. The three walked hungrily to him.

_"Stay back_!" Dr. D said, stepping back. "I'm not food. Just because my nickname spells backwards is food, I'm not edible. _Ahhhhhh!"_ He screamed as he ran away from the three hungry creatures.

"I knew reading those books will pay of someday." Foop said. "They're why I can communicate."

_"Hay!"_ Meowth scolded. "You stole my method on how I can communicate. No fair!"

"That what we villains do. We steal from innocent saps like yourself." Meowth calmed down.

"Oh yeah; that's right. Good point."

Julien then ran up and took the mike from Plankton.

"And now." The lemur said into the mike "Craziness time is over! Now it's time for a new king, _me!_" He pointed two fingers at Maurice and Mort who was by a stereo.

"Hit it Maurice!" He told him. Maurice turned the stereo on, then the three lemurs danced to "_Moven' on Up!" _

"Come on you lazy cartoons!" Julien encouraged all of the sad cartoons. "Dance with me and get funky!" The cartoons all sighed sadly.

"You're not dancing and grooving to the beat." Julien realized. "What is wrong with you cartoons? I'm dancing, look at me! I'm shaking my soft bushy tai…" Plankton then ordered Escargoon to knock the lemur of the platform. The music immediately stopped, and the two lemurs stood completely still.

"I'm the new king and that's final!" Plankton then laughed evilly with the other evil cartoons. The good cartoons were shocked but had no other choice. Plankton was going to be in charge from now on.

"I got to get help!" Patrick said to himself. He left the group, and went away from Cartoon Rock to get some help.

Meanwhile, SpongeBob walked on, he looked exhausted.

"Need…food…" He scoffed. "Water…anything." He then collapsed to the ground.

"Poor SpongeBob." Charmander said. He and Grimer hid in the bushes nearby. "He looks like he hasn't eaten or drank in days." He looked at his bud. "We should help him!"

"Yeah, we should." Grimer agreed. "Come on Charmander, time to help a friend in need!" They both approached the sponge and carried him to a little pound nearby. Grimer swat the water at the sponge, the sponge immediately awaked.

"Grimer, Char; you saved me!" SpongeBob jumped up. "You are such nice friends." The two pokemon looked pleased at those words.

"We had to save you." Charmander told the sponge. "If we didn't, you might have not made it and die in the middle of nowhere! We didn't want that to happen, so we saved you from a horrible death!"

"Well thanks guys; I really appreciate it!" Then sadly, he walked away. "Now as you excuse me, I got to go." Grimer halted him.

"Whoa, slow down man! Where ya goin'?

"Yeah." Charmander added. "Don't you like us anymore? I mean we just saved you from a horrible tragedy and…"

"I don't want to talk about it." SpongeBob told them. "Something terrible happened a few days back. It's not easy to explain."

_"Ohhhh_." Charmander said sadly. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Not if you can change the past… but that's not going to happen is it?"

"_Nope!_" Charmander agreed. "We can't go back in time, but that'll be _awesome _though if we could. I can then find the courage to ask my third grade girlfriend out on a date!"

"And I can roll in that mad the rain made nice and soggy for me three days ago!" Grimer added, and then looked at Charmander.

"You had a girlfriend Charmander? You never told me about her."

"Yes I did. Chansey remember? You were there; she was my secret valentine that year."

"Oh yeah Chansey; I remember her. Sweet sweet lovely Chansey"

"Anyways." Charmander continued. "Sorry about your mystery sadness sponge."

"That's ok." SpongeBob told them. "I guess I have to face facts." He sighed sadly.

"You know, our motto can cheer you up!" Grimer said.

_"Motto_?" SpongeBob questioned. "Is it N.P.G.L.B, or how about smile and wave?"

"No, no!" Grimer replied. "Those are the penguins's mottos." Charmander looked puzzled.

_"Motto_?" He asked. "But Grimer, you never told me we had a motto before. This is news to me."

"That's because I just made it up in my head my friend." Grimer told him. "To cheer up the sponge in his time of need; I know, I'm a giver!" He looked at SpongeBob.

"Our motto is no worries!"

"No worries?!" Charmander questioned.

"No worries?!" SpongeBob repeated. "What the heck does that mean? Well, I think I know what it kinds of means, but still, can you tell me?"

"Sure!" Then Grimer began to dance as he sang.

"_No worries, no worries! Yeah, when you're feeling sad."_ Charmander echoed and sang with his pal.

"_When you're feeling sad."_

"_When you think every future thing will turn out bad."_

"_When you think every future thing will turn out bad."_

"_Just forget about those bad times!_"

"Forget, oh forget is good!"

"_You still got a life; just be glad_!"

"Be glad that'll you still exist!"

"_Because if you mourn every day; that simply won't pay_!"

"Simply won't pay at all!"

"_Ohhh…_." The two pokemon sang together as SpongeBob followed them.

"_No worries, no worries!"_

"_When you're feeling down,"_

"_Just turn that frown upside down!"_

"_Just continue to be yourself!"_

"Remember what that famous person said? We got nothing to fear but fear itself!" When SpongeBob got the beat, he joined in.

"_No worries, no worries; yeah, for the rest of my days!" Grimer slid and stopped by him. _

"You got it kid! _It's our problem free…"_

_"Philosophy!" _Then, all three sang together.

_"No worries!" _

Twelve years later, the three were still singing.

"No worries, no worries, no worries!" The pokemon chanted. SpongeBob then came into view and sang.

"_No worries for the rest of your days, yeah!"_ Then all three sang.

"_It's our problem free, philosophy; no worries!" _They marched into the forest, SpongeBob still singing.

"Hey Grimer?" Charmander asked his friend.

"Yes Charmander?" Grimer answered.

""Um we been singing this for twelve years now. It's kind of getting old. When is he going to stop?"

"When the sponge feels like it."

"When will that be?"

"Who knows? When the author tells him to stop I guess."

"And when will _that_ be?" Grimer shrugged.

"Who knows!?" He put his arm around the salamander. "Who knows!?"

Meanwhile, Squidward was locked in a cage while Plankton was relaxing on a lawn chair, taking a drink of his lemonade. He put it down and folded his hands above his head, shades on and enjoying the peace and quiet until Squidward broke the silence.

"When are you going to let me out of here?!" He commanded to know, trying to get free.

"Oh _never_." Plankton said. "Or when I feel like it."

"Ok, _when_ will you feel like letting me go?"

"Oh when the time comes."

"When will that be?" Plankton looked mad at the trapped Squidward.

"Look!" He shouted. "I am the king; I get to make the decisions ok?" Squidward gulped and nodded.

"Ok, whatever you say." Then he murmured under his breath. "I sure with Harold was here. He'll save us from this beast."

"_WHAT_?!" Plankton was huffing now. Squidward coward in fear.

"Never mention that name; that name is forbidden so is the swany little SB kid!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good." He turned back to relaxing. "Now sing a joyous song, something I like." Squidward thought a moment, and then opened his mouth.

"_Think of your fellow man, lend him a helping hand. Put a little love in your heart! You see it's…" _

"_NO_!!!!!" Plankton hollered. "Not that! We're villains; villains don't put love in their hearts! Sing a better song."

Yes highness!" He opened his mouth again.

"_You will obey! You will do as I say! You will do it my way!"_ Then Squ8idward sighed meekly as he continued.

SpongeBob, Grimer, and Charmander were looking at the stars, relaxing.

"Hay look!" Charmander pointed at the stars. "It's like…"

"Uh Charmander." Grimer interrupted his friend. "It's not polite to point."

"Oh sorry." Charmander put his hand down by his side. "It's like connect the dots isn't it?"

"_Oh yeah_!" Grimer agreed. "Oh _look!_" He pointed to the stars. They were shaped like a bunny. "That one looks like a bunny."

"Uh Grime," Charmander reminded him. "You're pointing. Now the star gods are going to come and destroy us!" Grimer quickly withdrew his hand and smiled guilty.

"Oh sorry. My bad! But it's ok, star gods don't exist my friend."

"They don't?"

"_Nope!_ They're just a myth; a figment of your imagination."

"_Ohhhh_!" Then the salamander looked worried again. "Is _Figment _going to destroy us?" Grimer laughed.

"Uh no Charmander! That purple dragon is also a…"

"Hey look!" SpongeBob pointed to some stars that spelled "D.A.D." He laughed to himself. "It spells Dad."

"S-SpongeBob…" Charmander stammered. "Stop poin…" SpongeBob pointed to some more stars in shape of a dragon.

"Ooh and look; there's Figment! The stars are sure talented tonight if there can spell Dad and draw." Then SpongeBob looked sad at the stars. "Oh dad." Then he got up and left.

"Uh, where ya going?" Grimer wanted to know.

"Maybe he realized he upset the Star gods by pointing." Charmander suggested. Then he turned to the sponge and whined. "Please don't leave us here with Figment and the Star gods planning to get us! _Take us with you_!"

SpongeBob looked at the spelling in the sky, sighed, and collapsed.

Charmander, Grimer, and SpongeBob were all playing _Scrabble _the next day when Patrick and Toadsworth arrived. In Patrick's hand was a Strawberry ice cream cone. When SpongeBob saw his friend, he jumped for joy and ran up to him.

"_PATRICK!"_ Patrick did the same, throwing his ice cream aside. It landed on Grimer.

"_SPONGEBOB_!" The two hugged each other.

"_Yey_!" Grimer showed the salamander. "Look at me; I'm messier then before! Hay Pat; thanks for the stellar new hat. I look stunning!" Grimer gave him the thumbs up.

"You're welcome." Patrick told him.

"But Pat, Toadsworth." SpongeBob started. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home or something?"

"We're here." Patrick said. "To…uh…to. Oh phooey! I just remembered that I left the water running back home."

"You left the water running for twelve years?" SpongeBob asked. Then he looked disgusted. "Ew!"

"Yeah." Toadsworth answered. "You don't know what we went through to find you."

"Hey Readers, Toadsworth here! Now here's the fun part. Since this story will take forever to finish if we show you all we've been doing for twelve years looking for our salty friend; _YOU_ get to make up what happened to us on our journey! That's right my friends_! YOU_ are in charge; _YOU_ are the author of these flashbacks! It's all you baby! You can say we were chased by Killer Bees, snakes, bears, the three anacondas, or chased by that crazy lunatic, Toad.

"_Yeah_!" Patrick added. "You can even make up where I found my ice cream cone. Did I find it with a fox or in a box? Did I find it in a house or with a mouse? Did I find it on the ground, or an ice cream man like that green Kirby or Carl from their ice cream trunks? Or did I find them in a porta potty? When I open the lid, inside was my melted stra…"

"_Ewwwwww! _Pat, that's disgusting and just plain _wrong!_ The readers won't do that! They have much more creative minds then that!"

"Well I'm only giving them suggestions!" Can't I do that?"

"Yeah but I won't recommend it."

"Look oldie! They have the right to be gross! This is America; a free country! They can be like kings, do whatever they please!"

"Yeah they can!" Toadsworth sighed. "Well readers make up our many encounters and misadventures; enjoy!"

"Yeah enjoy!"

"Now back to the story!"

"Yeah now back to the… we were doing a story?"

"We have come to tell you that Plankton is ruling us like that evil Hitler feller and you must come home and be king immediately." Grimer, Charmander, and SpongeBob gasped.

"Plankton?!" SpongeBob was shocked. "As king? But he's so tiny and evil."

"King?" Charmander looked at SpongeBob. "I worship you your majesty!" The salamander bowed.

"No, no, no!" Grimer told his friend. "SpongeBob's not the king. He's too childish for that kind of power." Then he looked at SpongeBob. "Are you buddy?"

"No!" SpongeBob answered.

"See?"

"You mean we traveled all this way for nothing?" Patrick wanted to know. "Then I need a new ice cream cone."

"Wait Pat." Toadsworth said, and then turned to SpongeBob. "SpongeBob you have to come back, you are the kin…"

"No I'm not! I'm not the king!"

"But you have to; I heard that song you did for your female choir, you wanted this job, remember?"

"Toadsworth!" Patrick told him. "This is the U.S. If he doesn't want to be king then…"

"No Pat." Toadsworth said. "He will warm up to the idea."

"No I won't!"

"Sponge, why? It's your responsibility and…"

"I can't go back to be king; I', sorry."

"Why?"

"It's kind of hard to explain; I'm sorry but I'm not the king."

"Well that settles that! Come on!" Toadsworth stopped Pat again.

Suddenly, SpongeBob herd his father's voice in his head.

"SpongeBob." It said.

"Dad?" SpongeBob asked.

"Yes it is I. Now you must go back and be king."

"But why? Nothing changed. So how can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"Oh don't be silly! You are my son and the one sponge that can protect your subjects from an evil dictator. Remember who you are. Remember, remember…"

"Grimer?" Charmander asked. "Who's he's talking to?"

"I don't know." Grimer admitted. "It's too early for the Star Gods, so his girlfriend on his cell, I don't know."

"Ok whatever you say dad." They herd SpongeBob finish. "I love you too, bye!" SpongeBob began running back.

"Where ya going SpongeBob?" Toadsworth. Asked.

"I'm going back because my father told me and you must always listen to them."

"_YEY!_" Patrick and Toadsworth cheered then rushed after the sponge.

"I hope this doesn't take another twelve years!" Patrick said.

"We'll stay here." Grimer said. "You know, this is no longer our concern so…"

"But the Star gods might get ya at night." Toadsworth reminded them.

"Oh we're not scared."

"But Grimer." Charmander said. "The Star gods." Grimer looked around then the two started running after.

"WAIT, WE'LL COMING! DON'T LEAVE US ALONE; THE STAR GODS WILL GET US! _WAAAAAAAIIIIIIITTTTT!_"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Charmander, Grimer, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Toadsworth saw some bad cartoons from behind a boulder, Charmander gasped.

_"Bad cartoons_!" Charmander said. He looked at SpongeBob. "So what's the plan?"

"Two pokemon are going to stall them." SpongeBob told the salamander. "Toadsworth and Pat rally the good cartoons, and I'll find Plankton."

"_Ooh_, awesome plan!" Then Charmander realized something. "W-wait a minute; Grimer and _I_ are pokemon! You don't mean…"

"Oh I mean." SpongeBob bounced his eyebrows up and down.

"_Seriously_?" SpongeBob nodded.

"_Yup!_ Really, really!" Charmander gulped.

"But-but, we can't…"

"Charmander." Grimer said, putting his arm around him. "You need to chillax bud."

"Yeah but Grimer…"

"Don't worry Spongy!" Grimer told the sponge. "We can do it." He did the thumbs up. "You can count on us; we won't let you down."

"_But-but_…"

"Perfect!" SpongeBob said, and then he and the others left.

"Grimer, how could you do that?" Charmander asked. "They may kill us; they're big and we're small and…"

"Relax my pal; we'll be fine."

"But we don't know how to stall them."

"You don't, but I do!" He went to the center.

"Oh great." Charmander said to himself. "What did I do to deserve this?" Charmander then raced after Grimer. "Wait pal; don't leave me here!"

"Attention all evildoers!" Grimer spoke into a mike to get the bad cartoons attention. They all looked at him.

"Oh great." Muttered Bowser. "The grimy blob is going to speak. Okay, we'll listening. This better be good; I got a princess to capture in twenty minutes."

"Uh…"

"Is this gonna take long?" Grounder wanted to know. "I want to play Barbie: Pet Rescue on my PC!"

"Uh…" Grimer sweated while he was thinking.

"_Boooo_!" The bad cartoons booed. "Booooo, you stink!"

"Grimer." Said Charmander. "They're booing us and they're leaving." Thinking fast, Grimer spoke up.

"_Wait_!" They stopped. "We all like jokes right Come on of course we do! So, why do cow go online?" The cartoons stood to listen.

"Why?" Vatti wanted to know.

"So they could send instant _moooosages!_" They all laughed with Grimer and Charmander.

"Good one Grime!" Charmander said.

"Oh please." Grimer told him. "You're too kind. Now, what kind of phone does the ocean have?"

"What?" asked Grounder.

"A shell-phone!" Laughter again. "Ooh, ooh here's one! Where does a turtle go when it's raining? A shelter!" More laughter. "Oh yeah! I'm on fire baby! What do you call a snail on a ship?" Silence. "A snailor!"

"I think I heard that joke before." Grounder said.

"We all heard it." Foop told him.

"Why did the organ go to the hospital? To get an organ donor!"

"You know he's not that funny anymore." Dr D whispered to Escargoon.

"How about this one; its gold! Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side!"

"That's a lame preschool joke." Bufurd said. "That's no longer funny to us."

"Hay." Escargoon told him. "You're not evil; get out of here!"

"I know. I just wanna see these dimwits run for their mommy."

"_LET'S GET THEM_!" The cartoons got their torches and pitchforks and ran toward the two.

"Uh Grimer?" Charmander said.

"What?" Grimer asked.

"_RUN_!" They ran away from the bad cartoons.

"Ha!" Scratch laughed. "To get to the other side! Now that's gold!" He cawed with laughter. He then realized that he was all alone. "Hay, wait up guys! Wait!" He ran, trying to find them.

SpongeBob then found Plankton. He was in his throne; fans were breezing on him. He looked relaxed with shades on his one eye.

"Aha; there you are Plankton!" SpongeBob said. The good cartoons gasped as they saw the sponge. Plankton too was shocked as he took of his shades.

"SpongeBob." Plankton said. "What a surprise, I thought you were dead."

"Oh well, _SURPRIZE!_" SpongeBob told him. "I never felt more alive."

"Plankton." SpongeBob cleared his throat. "There have been complaints about your leadership. Now, since I'm back and I'm supposed to be ruling here; can I please be king?" Plankton laughed.

"_You?!"_ He laughed. "You're not fit to be a king. King of the _goofballs _maybe but _king;_ you got to be kidding me!"

"Laugh all you want Plankton." SpongeBob said. "I will still be king ether way."

"I don't think so." Plankton said. "After what you did to Harold; I don't think you should. Your subjects will agree."

"I put it in my past."

"Ohhh this is rich! You haven't told them?"

"Told them what?" Patrick wanted to know. "SpongeBob, are you hiding something from your friends?"

"Now my favorite part. Tell them SpongeBob, who is responsible for Harold's demise?" All faces were on SpongeBob. SpongeBob gulped and stepped foreword.

"I am." He told them sadly. The good cartoons all gasped.

"_See?"_ Plankton said. "He admits it; murderer!"

"But it was an accident." SpongeBob said. "I didn't mean to…"

"_Lies!"_ SpongeBob fell down in startlement.

"But I told you. I…"

"Spongy, your father isn't hear to protect you anymore. Now I got a secret to tell you." He whisped to the sponge. "I killed your daddy." SpongeBob's eyes went big as he lept on Plankton, pinning him down.

"_NOOOOOOO_! You're the murderer not me, I knew it. Actually I didn't, but saying I did makes me feel better."

"I thought I killed him." Gannon said. "I had the hook after all."

"Yeah, but Plankton tripped him." Escargoon reminded him.

"_Ohhhh!_ Hay everyone, _PLANKTON'S THE MERDERER_!" Escargoon cupped his hand over Gannon's mouth.

"_Idiot!" _He whispered to him. "You'll going to blow our cover." But it was too late; everyone had heard; then everyone began brawling one another.

Grimer was running away from Grounder. They ran into the cave where Squidward was held captive.

"Oh goodie." Squidward spoke when he spotted the blob. "Finally someone to save me! _HEEELLLP!_"

"I'M AFREAD YOU'RE GOING TO LET ME IN!" Grimer went into the cage and held onto Squidward, looking scared. Squidward sighed.

"Yup my hero." He muttered. Then he pushed him off. "Eeeew!"

"Please don't eat me." Grimer pleaded. "I have a life you know."

"Eat you?" Wario asked disgusted. "Who wants to eat you? That's disgusting!"

"_Yey!_" Grimer cheered. "I knew my blobbyness would pay off someday; yay for Grimyness!"

"Everybody out" A familiar voice screeched. They all looked to see an angry Charmander. "Leave them alone!"

"Char buddy!" Grimer cheered. "You came to save us, yey!"

"Uh." Grounder scratched his head. "Why is the fire lizard here?" Grimer gasped.

"Uh oh, now you're in for it."

"What?" Grounder wanted to know. "What did I do?"

Then they saw the outraged Charmander stampede towards them.

"I'm a fire _SALAMANDER!!!!"_ he yelled as he did a head butt, breaking the cage immediately. As Charmander saw them, he growled. Grounder and Wario backed away.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Wario told Grounder.

"Yeah, I hear you." Grounder agreed then both scampered of. The good cartoons laughed as they walked out of the cave.

"You showed them Char!" Grimer told him. "You're a superstar!"

"Yeah!" Added Squidward. "Way to go; that was awesome!" Charmander blushed.

"Ah come on guys." He said. "You're too kind."

"Ugh die you stupid duck billed beaver tail creature!" Foop shouted at Perry, blasting him. Perry dodged them all. "Why won't you die you… whatever you are!"

"Uh…" Dr. D whispered to the Anti. "He's a platypus. And he's my nemesis; therefore _I _should try to destroy him."

_"Fine_!" Foop decided. "You fight that lameapus; I don't care." That got Perry mad; he then attacked Foop. Foop sailed and bumped into Poof. Poof turned around.

"Ugh, what did I do?" He commanded.

"You called him a lamemapus." Dr D. answered. "He gets real emotional at that term."

"Err, food!" Foop said. Kirby, Yoshi, Munchlax, and even a Snorelax lighted up. They then gave questioning looks at the Anti.

Perry pointed behind him at his enemy. The hungry cartoons ran to the evil doctor.

"Ugh no, not again!" The doctor ran for his life as the cartoons chased him. "_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!!!!!!!" Perry smiled.

Foop smiled guiltily at Poof.

"There's a good Poof." Foop said. "You can make amends to your counterpart that tried to eliminate you, won't you Poof?" Poof lifted his rattle that started to glow. Foop sighed.

"Yep, figures." He said, then Poof poofed his enemy away.

"_Poof, poof_!" Poof said proudly hugging his rattle.

"I'm gomma shocks ya guys!" Pichu told Meowth and Gannon.

"Pichu, you can't shock them…" Stinger started. But it was too late, the little electric mouse elecacuted Meowth, Gannon, and himself! They all fainted on the ground.

"Without shocking yourself as well." The scorpion finished.

_"Eeeeee_." Pichu groaned. "Mommy is dats yous?"

"No wonder Pichu and Pikachu are in the same evolution line." Meowth said to himself. "There electric shocks shocks me the same."

"Hey look!" Gannon said dazed. "Stars to connect the dots with!"

"Stand back you hooligans!" Toadsworth said to Dedede, Bowser, and a Minjo. "I got my walking cane here and I'm not afraid to use it!" The three just laughed.

"You!" Dedede scoffed. "Ya right! You're too old for fights like these!"

"Come on oldie!" Bowser commanded. "Give us your best shot!"

"Minjo, min!" Minjo said.

"Okay." Toadsworth shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he whacked them all with his cane.

_"Oooh_!" Bowser said in pain. "You got lucky that time oldie." Then he fainted with the others.

"Never underestimate what an elderly folk can do you youngnens." The old Toad said, clasping his cane in his hand.

"There you are Plankton!" SpongeBob said as he saw him Plankton looked at him and backed up as SpongeBob got serious. "You murderer!"

"Oh SpongeBob." Plankton faked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Everything you ever told me was lies, no wonder you're evil."

"I-I didn't do it!" He looked at Dr. D, Grounder, and Escargoon." SpongeBob looked at them. "They're the real enemies, they're the ones!" The three glared at Plankton.

"Nice try!" The sponge said. "You did it; you can't fool me."

_"Ohhh_, is that Patrick with Jellyfish nets?" SpongeBob's expression then changed as he turned behind him excitedly.

_"Really; where_?"

"_Fooled ya_!" Plankton then hopped into a giant robot and commanded it to kick the sponge. SpongeBob flew and fell to a cliff, hanging on for his life. Plankton in the robot walked towards the struggling sponge.

"Prepare to die!" Plankton laughed and ordered to robot to attack. The robot left in the air, heading towards the sponge. SpongeBob gulped. Thinking fast, he quickly got up and ran to the side as to robot fell to the ground. SpongeBob peeked to have a look over the edge.

_"BOOOOOMMMMMM_!" There was a loud explosion as pieces of the robot flew to the sides. When the dust cleared, SpongeBob saw Plankton laid face first on the ground.

_"OOOOO;_ what happened?" Plankton moaned. When he saw the other bad cartoons; he stood up immediately.

_"Friends_!" He said. "I'm so glad you're here, now we can…"

_"Friends_?" Escargoon interrupted. "I heard that we were the enemies."

"_Yeah!_" Dr. D agreed. "I heard that too. There's a lesson to be learned from this; watch what you say!"

"Yeah!" Grounder added, laughing crazily. "I also heard that!" Plankton gulped.

"No." He said. "I-I didn't mean."

"_ATTACK!_!!" Escargoon ordered. All of the bad cartoons ran towards Plankton.

"No I…_NOOOOOOO_!" He screamed as the Chain Chomp, Chompy bit him. He screamed louder when the others attacked.

When all was clear; SpongeBob walked towards Pride Cartoon Rock. SpongeBob paused when he was by Toadsworth.

"It's time my friend!" Toadsworth bowed. SpongeBob continued up as Grimer, Perry with his fedora off, Charmander, and even Squidward bowed at their passing king.

When SpongeBob was king of the world, he gave out a loud series of laughter. Everybody bowed as Toadsworth crowned the sponge. Charmander and Grimer were wiping back tears.

"They grow up so fast." Charmander said to Grimer. "Don't they?" Grimer wrapped an arm around his pal.

"They sure do Charmander!" He agreed. "They sure do!"

Long live the king!


End file.
